


13 Things You Never Knew About Hermione Granger

by Librasmile (Tenthsun)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthsun/pseuds/Librasmile
Summary: Hermione has always been wound tighter than a Swiss watch. Wonder what could have made her that way?





	13 Things You Never Knew About Hermione Granger

**Author's Note:**

> _This is straight off the top of my head. So it's kind of rough, but I thought it would be fun to publish. If you've been following my work, you'll see that, clearly, I have a jones for filling in character backgrounds. Hope you enjoy!_

  1. **Hermione was named for her grandfather, the renowned cardiologist Sir Herman Granger,** recently raised to the lifetime peerage of Lord Granger. He has performed miraculous surgeries around the world in America, South Africa, and, yes, Australia.
  2. **Her grandfather was PROFOUNDLY disappointed in his only son’s decision to become a dentist of all things.** He makes no secret of that fact and constantly makes his son feel inadequate by calling it out.
  3. **Despite being born to privilege, Duncan Granger cares more about DOING good than being counted among the great and good.** However, he’s overpowered by the force of his father’s personality and if he had not met Hermione’s mother, it’s clear he would have knuckled under to his father long ago.
  4. **Her grandfather is the main investor in her parents’ dental practice. He had to rescue them when they got into trouble.** Once they got on firm ground again, he refused to sell his interest back to them. He likes having control over them.
  5. **Her grandfather makes no secret of the fact that he’s very skeptical about the quality of Hermione’s education.** He wants to see reports, exams, grades.
  6. **The real reason McGonagall got Hermione the time turner was NOT so she could take extra magical classes. It was so she could take extra MUGGLE classes.** Her grandfather had started quizzing her on Muggle math and science and so Hermione had to bone up to prove to her grandfather that she was being well educated. She managed to satisfy him – just. If she hadn’t, he would have pressured her parents (through his controlling interest in their practice) to send Hermione to a school of his choosing. In other words, McGonagall would have lost her star pupil. So, she pulled strings to help Hermione stay. And it worked. The fact that she also managed to save Sirius and Buckbeak is just a bonus.
  7. **The pressure she was under that year went a long way toward explaining why she finally punched Draco Malfoy.** And yes, it felt good. Draco never reported the incident. Nevertheless, McGonagall heard about it. The Headmaster had to physically restrain her from awarding points.
  8. **That punch was a nod to her mother’s side of the family.** Tracie Anne Granger (nee Trotman) came from an atheist Jewish family in Essex. Good grades and grit helped her escape her working class surroundings. She ground her way into Cambridge, turned her Essex accent into received pronunciation and studied the rules of social etiquette exhaustively. She kowtowed to the social rules of the upper class into which she’d married and sucked up all the slights because she refused to let those snots look down on her or force her out. While a small part of her wanted to be a princess when she was a little girl, reality forced her to bury that. When Hermione turned out to have magic, she felt like she’d been vindicated. She was thrilled to send Hermione to Hogwarts. But even there Hermione cannot slack off. Tracie rescued herself by being smarter and working harder than anyone else. That is her safety zone. And she’s taught Hermione to be the same way as the only way to survive her grandfather’s tyranny.
  9. **Hermione is expected to go to a reputable university.** How she’s going to manage that without revealing her magic to her grandfather, she has no idea.
  10. **Her grandfather would like to see her go into medicine and become the cardiologist her father didn’t.** After all, she gets excellent “chemistry” marks. However, he has, thankfully, been receptive to Hermione’s stated intention to study law. He would be quite satisfied if his only grandchild, since she’s female, became a barrister or better yet a solicitor.
  11. **Hermione doesn’t realize that in reality her grandfather really hopes she studies law as foundation for going into British politics.** He would love to see her as an MP or cabinet secretary as would befit a Granger.
  12. **Hermione’s plans to escape her grandfather and the demands of the British wizard world by enrolling in Harvard University’s magical Proctor College for Politico-Thaumaturgic Science are foiled** when, during a spring break shared with Stanford University’s students, she runs across the latest enrollee in the university’s Nikola Tesla Institute for Electro-Magical Engineering Studies – Draco Malfoy.
  13. **Herman Granger does NOT believe in magic.** That hasn’t stopped his envious and awestruck colleagues and grateful patients from describing his gifted surgeon’s hands as “magical.” One day his world-weary witch of a granddaughter might tell him why.




End file.
